


(Не)счастливое Рождество Дерека Хейла

by fruktoza



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Teen Romance, Virgin Derek Hale, Virgin Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruktoza/pseuds/fruktoza
Summary: За плечами Дерека строится Великий Заговор, а Стайлз подкармливает оленей, и все это под Рождество. А еще Дерек очень хочет стать, наконец, мужчиной. В том самом смысле.





	(Не)счастливое Рождество Дерека Хейла

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное бесконечное спасибо Fraude, которая подала идею для фика, это ее заслуга. Всех с Новым Годом, Рождеством и прочим, с чем можно поздравить! Больше-больше волчатины в наши жизни!
> 
> Фик исключительно хулиганистый, обоснуя нет. Он в спячке и до весны велел не беспокоить :-) Написано для TW-NY-Календарь 2019 на дайри.ру  
> Беты нет тоже, что на глаз попалось – то вычистилось, остальное на авторской совести.

Кто бы мог подумать, что Пейдж окажется такой сукой, а какой тихоней прикидывалась! Дерек шел через лес, от злости пиная сухие листья, покрывшиеся за ночь тонким слоем инея. В этой чертовой дыре даже снег толком не выпадет, отличное выйдет Рождество в этом году! Дерек зарычал, выпустил когти и снес одним махом молодое деревце, возникшее на его пути.

  
Черт. Черт. Черт!.. В одно мгновение из перспективного, высокими темпами набирающего популярность новичка он превратился в посмешище благодаря усилиям человеческой девчонки, решившей «проучить извращенца». Виолончелистка гребаная. И чем он провинился? Дерек всерьез считал, что они с Пейдж встречаются, она ему действительно нравилась — у нее была отличная попка и трогательная родинка на щеке. Пейдж так завораживающе улыбалась, когда пригласила его к себе. Что он должен был подумать?! Дерек на последнем году старшей школы, он здоровый половозрелый парень, и ему, черт возьми, хочется трахаться. Всё это чертово табу на любые «взрослые игры» до совершеннолетия виновато, спасибо матери-Альфе. Ее приказ Дерек не нарушит никогда в жизни, он же не самоубийца, в конце концов. Их секрет был слишком важен.

  
И что в итоге? Под спокойной жизнью можно подвести жирную черту с неутешительным итогом: восемнадцатилетний парень, оборотень, все еще девственник, а фотки с его обнаженной персоной развешаны по всей школе. Все, что Дерек успел благодаря звериным инстинктам — прикрыть одной ладонью член, а второй — глаза, вмиг пожелтевшие от шока и хлынувшей следом злости. Вот, блядь, и все! Дерек громко застонал, схватившись за голову. Наверняка сестры уже знают. Да они его просто заклюют! Питеру Кора точно настучит, хотя это даже хорошо. От его шуток ниже пояса подхватить эректильную дисфункцию сможет даже такой озабоченный подросток, как Дерек. Лучше уж совсем про секс забыть, чем еще хоть раз так глупо подставиться. Ну, по крайней мере, до колледжа…

Дерек устало прислонился плечом к дереву и затих, закрыв глаза. Вот бы отмотать время назад и не допустить того, что случилось. Жаль, что возможности магии в их мире ограничены, это тебе не «Гарри Поттер» с его всемогущей палочкой. Усмехнувшись, Дерек уже хотел продолжить путь, когда слух уловил биение нескольких сердец. Звук этот оказался настолько успокаивающим, что устоять не вышло. Он только посмотрит одним глазом и все, ничего хуже сегодня с ним уже точно не случится. Дерек осторожно проделал оставшееся расстояние, зашел с подветренной стороны, как учил отец, и остановился, укрывшись за толстым дубом. На небольшой поляне его взгляду предстало презабавнейшее зрелище — несколько оленей вапити обступили какого-то парня и, шлепая мягкими губами, аккуратно забирали с его ладони кусочки овощей.

Стоп.

Да это же Стилински! Друг Маккола, самый странный парень старшей школы Бикон-Хиллз. А как еще можно назвать человека, который избегает общения с любым, кого зовут не Скотт Маккол? Только и делает, что таскается хвостом за своим дружком, уставившись в книгу и не обращая ни на кого внимания. А когда в свой первый же день в школе Дерек подсел к нему за столик в столовой, Стайлз даже не обратил на него внимания! Это потом Уиттмор, насмешливо покрутив пальцем у виска, рассказал, что парень немного не в себе, может, аутист или типа того, ни с кем не общается, а отец у него шериф, так что парня предпочитают не трогать, хотя он, конечно, тот еще чудик. Ученики сторонятся его, в общем. Но Дереку все равно было обидно. Стайлз показался ему таким интересным, а в итоге в ответ на приветствие даже глаз не смог оторвать от своих дурацких комиксов. Так что Дерек забил, но не мог не смотреть, когда тот проходил мимо. И что он видит сейчас? Сам недотрога Стайлз Стилински стоит посреди леса и кормит оленей.

Кормит.

Оленей.

Самых пугливых засранцев Калифорнии, которые разбегаются в разные стороны, едва почуяв запах оборотня. Что они и сделали сейчас, едва переменился ветер. Подняли головы и рванули вглубь леса, вынудив Дерека покинуть свое убежище, так как Стайлз уже крутил головой в поисках опасности.

— Это всего лишь я, — буркнул Дерек, поднимая ладони в успокоительном жесте. Вот только это Стайлза ни капли не успокоило, напротив, сердце в его груди забилось так оглушительно и часто, что Дерек на мгновение опешил.

— Ч-т-т-т-о ты з-здесь д-делаешь?! — воскликнул Стайлз, умудрившись при этом еще заикаться.

— На оленей охочусь, — проворчал Дерек в ответ. Стайлз опять говнится, да еще, похоже, боится его. Да что он ему такого сделал? Подумаешь, наблюдал за ним на переменах и уроках. Не приставал же! Вот недотрога. Уж и посмотреть нельзя?

— Что? В джинсах? — голос Стайлза дал петуха, и Дерек против воли улыбнулся. Настроение на секунду скакнуло вверх.

— Голым, — усмехнулся он. — Еще не успел полюбоваться моим задом что ли?  
Глаза Стилински распахнулись еще шире, он вдруг так резко покраснел, что Дерек всерьез забеспокоился о его здоровье. Вдруг Стайлз припадочный? Может у них с Рейес одна болезнь?

— Эй, успокойся, — Дерек подошел к Стайлзу ближе и положил руки на его плечи в попытке успокоить. Стайлз оказался очень теплым. — Твоей кончины мне еще не хватало сегодня.

Черт возьми, как же все не вовремя! Пейдж, сраные фотки, олени, теперь еще Стайлз! Дерек же просто хотел потерять девственность до Рождества! Даже желание загадывал каждый раз перед сном. Да ему теперь в этом паршивом городишке после случившегося никто не даст!

Дерека вновь засосало в трясину печали, когда плечи Стайлза под его руками сотряслись крупной дрожью. Что-то с ним определенно происходило. Дерек едва поднял взгляд, как Стайлз отскочил от него, схватился за голову и горестно застонал.

— Вот же идиот, зачем ты только объявился, — выругался он. — Ничего приличнее в голову не пришло?!

От Стайлза несло таким возмущением, что Дерек ошарашенно сделал шаг назад.

— Чего? — глупо переспросил он.

— Извращенец!!! — завопил Стайлз и бросился прочь, оставив Дерека только удивленно смотреть ему вслед. Отлично. Просто отлично, Дерек Хейл. Теперь даже этот… социальный отщепенец презирает тебя. Иди, нажрись аконита и сдохни в канаве.  
Дерек решил сегодня хотя бы дойти до дома, а с остальными пунктами он разберется позже.

~O~O~O~O~O~

Стая, конечно же, узнала. Дерек только успел поспешно закончить метафорическое восхождение на Голгофу до своей комнаты, когда гостиную сотряс смех. Это был ужасный издевательский смех, который непременно будет преследовать его в кошмарах. Судя по довольной физиономии Коры, именно она заслужила месть униженного Дерека на долгие-предолгие годы вперед. Конечно же, потом к нему зашли родители и провели душещипательную беседу о том, что школа — это всего лишь маленькая ступень в огромной лестнице его будущих достижений, но Дерек про себя думал только о том, что ступень эта провалилась под его ногами и отправила на самое дно школьной иерархии. Вслух он об этом, разумеется, не сказал — родители страшно не любили, когда кто-либо в стае проявлял пораженческое настроение. Что поделать — оборотни. В школу не хотелось идти от слова совсем, оставаться дома под прицелом стайных шуточек и скабрезных замечаний Питера не хотелось еще больше. Да, и к тому же, мужик Дерек или не мужик?! Отсиживаться и, тем самым, доставить удовольствие Пейдж? Если это желание когда-то и присутствовало в его мыслях, то давно испарилось. Пусть трахается со своим смычком, сумасшедшая дура…

Интересно, а как там Стилински?

Дерек так и проворочался без сна всю ночь, а с утра уехал в школу. Хотя бы тачка у него была все еще самой крутой среди всех, и плевать на уиттморовскийпорш. П-ф-ф, бабская консервная банка на колесах.

А в школе начались странности. Разумеется, все пялились, хихикали и показывали пальцем, но все это было вполне ожидаемо, а вот непонятное чувство, будто за ним пристально наблюдают с не вполне ясными намерениями, не оставляло весь день. В конце концов, Дерек успокоился. Ну, обзавелся он сталкером, это точно не его проблемы. Задница, да и все остальное у него на десяточку, ничего удивительного, что кто-то насмотрелся чертовых фоток и внезапно прозрел. Дерек с похвальной стойкостью спустил вялотекущую травлю на тормозах, стерпел издевательства от парней из команды по лакроссу, но еще через пару дней началась череда слишком уж странных событий, отчего даже он, оборотень в энном поколении, знакомый с кучей всякой сказочной хрени, вынужден был забеспокоиться.

Началось все со Стилински.

В столовой Дерек сидел за столиком, за который не садились даже самые грандиозные неудачники школы, и жевал яблоко, когда к нему подсел Стайлз и завел разговор.

— П-привет. Я хотел извиниться за тот день, — начал он, неловко потирая свои длинные пальцы друг о друга. Дерек уставился на это священнодействие и не сразу понял, что Стайлз ему говорит. — Я не знал о фотографиях, это вообще никак не связано, то есть, связано, но не напрямую, я просто испугался, а ты там про свою задницу еще что-то сказал, и оленей всех распугал, они и так слишком редко приходят последние пару лет, теперь, наверное, и на пушечный выстрел не подойдут. Так что-о, значит… вы с Пейдж расстались?

Дерек моргнул, переваривая услышанное, и нахмурился.

— Ты что, слепой? Вот она, — Дерек махнул рукой на пустующее место рядом с собой, — сидит здесь и наслаждается моим обществом. Стайлз, познакомься с моей девушкой, она такая замечательная, что опубликовала мои голые фотки в фейсбуке и раскидала сотню копий по школьным шкафчикам. Наверное, хотела похвастаться. Пейдж, ты такая затейница! Нравишься мне все больше и больше с каждым днем!

Под конец своей страстной речи Дерек треснул подносом по столу, яблочный огрызок подскочил, раскидав по сторонам коричневые косточки.

— Во-оу, чувак, — воскликнул Стайлз, поднимая руки вверх, — спокойно. Извини!

— Бесят тупые вопросы, — процедил сквозь зубы Дерек. Ему, конечно, было немного приятно, что нелюдимый Стилински вдруг решил поинтересоваться его личной жизнью и даже извиниться за свое дурацкое поведение, но… тупые вопросы его действительно бесили. Он встал, подхватил поднос и направился к выходу.

— То, что она сделала — реальный отстой, ты прав, — Стайлз оперативно догнал его и продолжил странный разговор, — но-о… ты все-таки сильно не переживай. Уверен, в школе есть куча девчонок, которые готовы на тебя запрыгнуть… хоть сейчас?..

Дерек резко остановился, внутри все забурлило от раздражения. Уставившись на Стайлза, он поднял бровь, старательно копируя мимику Питера-я-готов-убить-каждого-кто-глянет-в-мою-сторону.

— Издеваешься надо мной, Стилински? Чего вообще пристал ко мне, когда ясно дал понять, что общаться со мной не хочешь?

Стайлз очаровательно покраснел и отвел взгляд, сердце его стучало подозрительно быстро. Вся злость Дерека куда-то испарилась, на душе стало грустно и очень паршиво.

— Если я вдруг превратился в главного неудачника школы, это не значит, что меня надо жалеть, — отрезал он и быстрыми шагами покинул столовую. Так захотелось сбежать ото всех, стать невидимкой и не думать ни о чем.

— Я тебя не жалею, — догнав его, твердо сказал правду Стайлз, — и налаживать отношения с людьми не умею и не люблю. Люди странные, все разные, и желания у них дурацкие. Не люблю я людей в основном. Извини, что игнорировал тебя, когда ты к нам перевелся.

Стайлз говорил странные вещи, это легко признать. Может, это Дереку в нем и нравилось, поэтому он только улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул, поблагодарив за честность. Стайлз с облегчением выдохнул, а потом снова напрягся.

— Так, значит, ты один совсем? — осторожно спросил он, Дерек только глаза закатил.

— Ты видишь толпы желающих со мной встречаться?

— Но это так странно, ты же такой!

— Какой?

— Ну! — Стайлз взмахнул руками, окинул Дерека взглядом с головы до пят. — Вот такой! Трахабельный!

Дерек рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, Стайлз улыбнулся в ответ.

В тот день, еще немного поговорив, они разошлись каждый по своим урокам и больше не виделись, но настроение Дерека взлетело сразу на несколько пунктов. В целом, это была все же странность, но приятная.

На следующий день поводы для веселья внезапно закончились.

В одну из перемен, стоя у своего шкафчика, Дерек старательно выглядывал вечно лохматую макушку Стилински, когда к нему подошла Эрика Рейес. Девчонкой она была вроде нормальной, бывали у нее и плохие дни, когда последствия эпилептических припадков не позволяли вести счастливую подростковую жизнь, но бывали и хорошие. Это очень легко отслеживалось по длине ее мини-юбки и глубине декольте. Лицо Дерека чуть не утонуло между ее «девочками», когда Эрика крепко прижалась к нему, обняв за плечо. Что ж, очевидно, что сегодня у Рейес был исключительно хороший день.

— Че, как, Хейл? — ослепительно улыбнулась она. — Твоя подружка проявила фантазию, чтобы отшить тебя. С радостью тебя утешу, затусим сегодня?

— Ты всех парней так клеишь? — проворчал Дерек, аккуратно пытаясь освободиться от крепких объятий. — Извини, но сегодня никак.

Эрика разочарованно надула губы, состроив печальную мордашку, но Дерек был непоколебим.

— Ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни послезавтра, ясно? — Дерек, конечно, хотел лишиться девственности, но ведь не под юбкой Эрики Рейес! Еще вчера она встречалась с Бойдом, классным парнем, между прочим, а уже сегодня жмется грудью к Дереку. Зачем так-то?! — У меня глубочайшая травма после того, как вся школа и весь Бикон-Хиллз увидели меня голым. После того, что сделала Пейдж, я возненавидел всех женщин на свете, и, может быть, теперь вообще стал геем, я пока не решил. Думаю, мой психотерапевт поможет мне разобраться во всем. А теперь извини, но мне пора на испанский. Адьос!

Дерек захлопнул свой шкафчик и торопливо ретировался, оставив ошарашенную Эрику в одиночестве. Просто отлично! Он заразился болтливостью от Стилински воздушно-капельным путем. И ведь даже не через поцелуй! Было бы не так обидно. Вот отстой. Хотя… к черту, одной сплетней больше — одной меньше. Не так уж и долго осталось ему учиться в этой школе.

Возможно, одномоментно выдуманный каминг-аут все усугубил, или дело в чем-то еще, но на следующей перемене к нему с аналогичным, но более завуалированным предложением подошел уже Айзек Лейхи. В голове Дерека что-то тревожно щелкнуло, а после того, как две неразлучные подружки Хизер и Хэйден предложили ему тройничок, сирена завыла на полную. Подходил к концу третий день тяжелой жизни Дерека Хейла, в которой его внезапно захотела половина учащихся старшей школы, когда на горизонте, сверкая выбеленной улыбкой, замаячил Джексон.

— О, нет, — замотал головой Дерек, — только не Уиттмор!

Дерек оперативно ускорился, пересек школьный коридор и спрятался в пустом классе. Позор! Оборотень в энном поколении бегает от озабоченных людишек. Только бы Кора не пронюхала, а ведь она может! Дерек побился головой об стену и крепко зажмурился. Надо что-то делать, найти зачинщика этого заговора, который плетут против него подростки, искушенные сексом и прочими прелестями тинейджерской жизни, которые Дереку только предстоит вкусить.

О!

Дерек встрепенулся. А ведь Стилински умный, он точно может помочь! Окрыленный этой идеей, он выскочил в коридор, потеряв бдительность.

— Хейл! — окликнул его Джексон, но Дерек, мысленно послав всех к черту, припустил в сторону столовой, где вероятность встретить Стайлза была наиболее высокой.

Стайлз, к счастью, был там и вяло ковырялся в тарелке с салатом. Маккол, уже к несчастью, тоже присутствовал, но это мелочи. Немного запыхавшись, Дерек кинул рюкзак и приземлился рядом. Маккол возмущенно выпрямился, но стоило Стайлзу поднять руку, как тот мгновенно утих. Вот же… каблук.

— Ты должен мне помочь, — в лоб заявил Дерек, хватая Стайлза за руки. — Помоги найти мне главного злодея!

Только сейчас Дерек заметил, как бледен был Стайлз, а под глазами красовались глубокие тени.

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоился он. — Выглядишь не очень. Заболел? Может, домой?

— Бессонница, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Стайлз, пожав плечами. — У меня бывает, не обращай внимания. — Стайлз говорил правду, но что-то все равно казалось Дереку странным в его запахе. — Что ты имеешь в виду? Какой злодей?

— Меня клеит каждый второй одноклассник вот уже несколько дней, — закрыв ладонями лицо, поделился своей напастью Дерек. — Они склоняют меня к сексу, самому разнообразному, который только существует в природе. Как мне теперь жить?!

— Но ведь это… не так уж плохо? — спросил мгновенно помрачневший Стайлз и отвел взгляд в сторону. — Разве не этого хочется каждому парню в старшей школе? Да, Скотти?

Маккол, округлив глаза, отрицательно замотал головой.

— Ты же знаешь, Сти, кто навеки поселился в моем сердце.

Дерек со стуком опустил ладони на стол и раздул ноздри, наблюдая за тем, как этот придурок мечтательно улыбается Стайлзу. Он назвал его «Сти»??? Даже собаку так не назовут! Прежде чем Дерек совершил очередную глупость, Стайлз рассмеялся, широкая улыбка на мгновение согнала с его лица мрачные тени.

— Элиссон тебя уже заждалась, бро, не опаздывай. В ссоре вы еще более невыносимы, чем вместе.

— Вечером наберу, — пообещал в ответ Скотт, обменявшись со Стайлзом замысловатым рукопожатием. На прощание он наградил Дерека угрожающим взглядом, и Дерек с огромным удовольствием ответил тем же.

На душе мгновенно полегчало.

— Думаю, это Пейдж, — пробурчал Дерек, возвращаясь к теме разговора. — Хочет окончательно меня растоптать. Ей мало было моего позора, решила добить бедного меня! — Он стукнул кулаком по столу.

— И как бы она это провернула? — рассмеялся Стайлз, почесывая одной рукой затылок. Взгляд его бегал по головам обедающих учеников, а смех показался Дереку очень наигранным.

— Она умная, — пожал он плечами. — Не понимаю, откуда такая ненависть ко мне. Что я мог сделать, чтобы заслужить такое? Решено! Поговорю с ней и пригрожу судебным запретом! Так можно, я где-то слышал.

— Погоди! — запаниковал Стайлз и усадил вскочившего было Дерека обратно. — Может, не надо угроз? И вообще, надо сначала проверить всю информацию, не рубить с плеча, смекаешь?

Дерек вспомнил все те унизительные моменты, которые ему пришлось пережить за последнюю неделю. Он чувствовал себя каким-то куском мяса, а не человеком, и даже не оборотнем. И все это из-за девчачьей прихоти?! И он должен еще в чем-то разбираться? Позади послышалось знакомое покашливание, и терпение Дерека кончилось. Он опустил взгляд, вцепившись руками в края столика, чтобы удержать в себе волка, и практически зарычал:

— Уиттмор-р, ни в этой жизни, ни в следующей мы не будем друг с другом зависать или тусить, шоркаться или чпокаться, жариться или фестивалить, тибидохаться, шпили-вилить или шурумбурумиться. Никто из нас не будет кидать палку на двор другого, высаживать десант в девственных лесах Камбоджи и, тем более, кормить, мать их, черепашек! — Ты по… нял…

Под конец эмоциональной тирады Дерек вскочил со своего места, обернулся и тут же пожалел об этом. Неизвестно, понял ли что-либо из сказанного Джексон, потому что его в обозримом пространстве не наблюдалось, а вот профессор Харрис понял все очень хорошо. Это было очевидно благодаря яростно поблескивающим линзам очков и плотно сжатому рту. В столовой воцарилась такая тишина, что стало слышно Фрэнка Синатру, беззаботно напевающего из динамика старого, вечно барахлящего проигрывателя миссис Хэппи.

Она всегда была так добра к Дереку и оставляла ему те вкусные шоколадные кексики с кусочками шоколада.

Дереку пиздец.

~O~O~O~O~O~

После разноса, устроенного директором, Дерек угрюмо брел по коридору, где его и встретила Пейдж — его вечная Немезида и самая отвратительная женщина на свете. Дерек точно станет геем. Он был так расстроен произошедшим, что даже не было сил, чтобы разбираться с ней. Лучше стойко перенести шквал насмешек и поскорее попасть домой.

— Дерек, — внезапно со смущением начала Пейдж. — Удели мне минуту, пожалуйста. Это важно.

Дерек дал самому себе слово не вестись на сладкоголосые речи и только сильнее нахмурился, но все же остановился.

— Я… Я хотела попросить у тебя прощения за то, что сделала.

Ого! Это что, обманный маневр? Если чувства не подвели, то она говорила искренне. Дерек навострил уши. Пейдж глубоко вдохнула, решаясь на что-то, и шумно выдохнула.

— Чертов Уиттмор сбил меня с толку. Сказал, что вы поспорили, и ты по условиям должен затащить меня в постель. В общем, я вспылила и сделала эти фотки, но только сегодня все выяснилось. Мне так жаль, — по-прежнему милое личико Пейдж порозовело, черные брови печально изогнулись. — Правда, очень жаль. Ты мне очень нравишься, и я… так жалею о том, что сделала.

— Но почему нельзя было просто поговорить? И других зачем во все это втянула?! — Дерек от злости схватился за голову. — Убью Уиттмора! Он просто зассал, когда я стал претендовать на его место капитана в команде.

— О ком ты говоришь? — озабоченно спросила Пейдж. — Я никого ни о чем не просила, это было бы глупо, не находишь? Все-таки наши отношения касаются только нас.

Дерек выдохнул. Честно говоря, он уже ничего не понимал. Он ясно слышал, что Пейдж говорит правду, но что за помешательство тогда произошло с остальными? И весь этот ад будет продолжаться? Ему точно нужна помощь Стайлза!

— Ясно, мне пора, — решил закончить он разговор и уже развернулся, как ладонь Пейдж сомкнулась на его запястье.

— Так ты прощаешь меня? — мило закусив губу, спросила она. — Я подумала… Это, конечно, чертовски самонадеянно с моей стороны, но… Может, попробуем начать все снова?

Дерек Хейл не был идеальным парнем и идеальным оборотнем, в его голове вечно роилась куча ненужных мыслей, он не фильтровал свою речь и только учился социализироваться в обществе людей. Черт возьми, еще неделю назад все, чего он хотел — потерять опостылевшую девственность и стать, наконец, мужчиной. И вот одна из самых красивых девчонок в школе стояла перед ним и предлагала возобновить отношения, а он в ответ размышлял о том, что даже не спросил у Стилински номер мобильного. Наверное, это что-то да значило.

— Прости, Пейдж, — решительно ответил он, мягко разжимая ее крепкую хватку. — Я не могу ответить на твои чувства. Ты классная, правда. Очень классная. И, наверное, хорошо, что все получилось именно так. Мне пора.

Дерек улыбнулся ей и побежал к выходу из школы.

~O~O~O~O~O~

Теоретически, Стилински жили в этом доме. Боясь растерять всю свою решительность, Дерек припарковался на обочине, зачем-то поставил машину на сигнализацию и взбежал на крыльцо. Даже сердце замерло в ожидании, когда он нажал кнопку звонка.

Стайлз открыл дверь, и все мысли из головы Дерека куда-то улетучились, когда его накрыло волной такой печали, что захотелось заскулить. Сердце застучало быстро и крепко, будто Дерек кросс через заповедник пробежал, и это заставило его действовать. Он крепко схватил Стайлза за плечи, втолкнул в дом и закрыл дверь.

— Кто тебя обидел? — жестко спросил Дерек, обхватив ладонями горячие щеки Стайлза. Тот будто дара речи лишился и только с удивлением смотрел в ответ. Дерек повел носом, привлек Стайлза к себе и крепко обнял. — Говори, и его смерть будет быстрой. Больше никто тебя не обидит, слышишь?

Стайлз в его объятиях отмер, наконец, и завозился, устроившись головой где-то между плечом и шеей. Тело Дерека атаковала армия мурашек.

— А ты почему здесь, а не с Пейдж? — проигнорировав его вопрос, спросил Стайлз. Голос его немного дрожал.

— Когда ты уже начнешь отвечать на мои вопросы? — проворчал Дерек недовольно. — Почему я должен быть с ней? Сколько раз говорить, что мы расстались.

— Но ведь это все из-за Уиттмора, она должна была тебе сказать!

Дерек отодвинулся и с подозрением посмотрел на Стайлза.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Стайлз, отвечай. Что происходит?

Стайлз надул щеки и отвел взгляд. Его сердце заколотилось в груди быстро-быстро. Ну, что в этот-то раз Дерек сделал не так?!

— Я с ней поговорил, пока ты был у директора, чтобы ты снова не натворил дел. Отправил к тебе. Вы же нравитесь друг другу, разве вы не должны были помириться? — Стайлз всплеснул руками, но голос по-прежнему был печальным. Ладно, с этим Дерек еще разберется, а пока…

— Мне ты нравишься, — буркнул он, спрятав ладони под мышками. — Понял? Давно уже. С самого начала, а Пейдж… Это так. Дураком был. Будешь моим парнем?

Дереку хотелось… Много чего хотелось, на самом деле. Но сейчас он стоял перед Стайлзом, страшно робел и ждал ответа, затаив дыхание. Он буквально кожей, всеми своими оборотничьими чувствами ощутил, как изменился воздух в комнате. Даже дышать стало легче от того, как посветлело лицо Стайлза.

— Настоящим бойфрендом? — с надеждой в голосе спросил он. Дерек кивнул.

— Самым что ни на есть законным парнем, — подтвердил он и вздохнул. — Может, перейдем уже к той части, где мы целуемся в первый раз? А то как-то неловко.

Дерек готов был поклясться на чем угодно, что после этих слов Стайлз засветился как солнце. Или даже ярче.

Следующие минут двадцать или тридцать — Дерек не в состоянии сказать точно — они с огромным удовольствием демонстрировали друг другу все свои навыки поцелуев, и это было лучше, чем чудесно. Уже потом, обнявшись, они лежали на кровати в комнате Стайлза, и Дерек, наслаждаясь окутавшим его запахом, водил носом по нежной коже шеи своего — йес! — парня и глупо улыбался.

— Что случилось до моего прихода? — хрипло задал он все еще тревожащий его вопрос. Стайлз в ответ вздохнул.

— Я хоронил свою первую любовь, — печально заявил он. — Думал, что сейчас он мирится со своей любимой, что все его желания исполнятся до Рождества, а я останусь одиноким и никому не нужным. А он взял, пришел ко мне, и признался в любви!

Дерек рассмеялся, еще крепче прижимая Стайлза к себе, и запустил руку под его футболку, чтобы потискать теплый живот. Стайлз замер, а потом резко развернулся к Дереку лицом.

— Мы можем потерять девственность друг с другом. Мы успеем, до Рождества еще два дня, — облизав алые от поцелуев губы, выпалил он. — Ты ведь это загадал тогда в лесу, правда?

Дерек приподнялся на локте. Так. Не стоит делать преждевременных выводов, но Стайлз, определенно, пугал своей осведомленностью. Он владеет магией?

— Та-ак, что ты скрываешь от меня? И это в первый день наших с тобой отношений! Стайлз, — с укоризной посмотрел на него Дерек, — признавайся сейчас же.

— Ну-у, — тяжело выдохнул тот, — может быть, я с самого детства испытываю невероятно сильную тягу к исполнению предрождественских желаний людей, которые занимают особенное место в моем сердце? Как и моя мама, и ее мама, и ее бабушка, впрочем, тоже. Боже, — Стайлз закрыл ладонями лицо и застонал. — Я понимаю, как безумно это звучит, но я не псих, пожалуйста, не убегай от меня с криками о том, что я ненормальный, прошу!

Дереку захотелось рассмеяться, что он, собственно, и сделал. И это недоразумение — его парень. Могло ли кому-то еще так повезти?

— Перестань! — Стайлз ударил его подушкой. — Это боль всей моей жизни! Почему, думаешь, я ни с кем не общаюсь в школе? Чтобы ни к кому не привязаться! У людей безумные желания! Я все их слышу и чувствую, и радуюсь, что не обязан исполнять их все. А сколько я с тобой намучился, извращенец чертов! И ведь я не могу даже нормально заснуть, пока желание не будет исполнено. Я не спал почти пять дней!

Дерек мгновенно заткнулся и ошарашенно посмотрел на Стайлза.

— Так это ты натравил на меня всех этих… ЭТИХ! — возмутился он и прижал Стайлза всем телом, крепко обхватив руками его запястья. — Как ты это провернул?! Подсыпал им что-то в еду?

Стайлз тепло улыбнулся, даже не пытаясь освободиться. В его глазах сияло столько эмоций, что в груди Дерека безжалостно запекло.

— Я не могу создать то, чего нет, глупый, — прошептал он. — Все они когда-то хоть раз задумывались о тебе в этом ключе, понимаешь? Я только усилил это. — Уголки губ Стайлза на секунду опустились. — Ужасно тебя ревную из-за этого.

— Вот и зря, — заверил его Дерек. В его голове уже вращались мысли о том, как он расскажет Стайлзу правду о себе и познакомит со своей семьей. — Оленей ты тоже гипнотизируешь? — внезапно вспомнил он.

— Они приходят сами, — рассмеялся Стайлз. — Но чем взрослее я становлюсь, тем реже удается побыть с ними. Очень жаль, потому что они очень милые, у них мягкие морды, и я люблю кормить их вкусняшками.

— Господи, — покачал головой Дерек, — у тебя точно в предках был сам Санта. С ума сойти!

— Возможно, что один из них, — пожал плечами Стайлз. Дерек уже открыл рот, чтобы задать миллион уточняющих вопросов, но следующая фраза заставила его прикусить язык. — Я очень хочу исполнить твое рождественское желание, Дерек. А ты готов?

Дерек погрузился в аромат Стайлза всем своим существом и прикрыл глаза, довольно улыбаясь. В голове он безостановочно начал прокручивать мысль о том, что каждое новое Рождество всем сердцем желает встречать лишь со Стайлзом в своих объятиях. По телу Стайлза прошла легкая дрожь.

— О, да, это желание я исполню с огромным удовольствием, — рассмеялся он и потянул Дерека на себя.

Ох, да, черт возьми, это самое счастливое Рождество Дерека Хейла! Выкусите, сучки!

 

Конец!


End file.
